


Shopping Capitol style

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little four year old Hailey Abernathy is overwhelmed at all the stores in the Capitol.  I combined some fan art in this story.  I'm a doll collector and I have dolls to represent Effie, Haymitch and Hailey.  I just got back from the Barbie convention and picked up some new stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Capitol style

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins and the dolls are created by Mattel.

Effie had taken Hailey to the Capitol to visit her grandmother and Aunt Ellie. Four year old Hailey was most amazed by the stores.

“Mommy there are three different stores for clothes on this street. We only have three clothing stores in all of 12.

“I know dear, but we have plenty of clothes.

“Yes, but there are so many here. You could never run out of outfits, but I don’t like everything about the Capitol. The bread was not fresh yesterday, the baker fibbed.

“Hailey you shouldn’t say a grownup fibs, that’s not polite.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14756513006)  
Hailey looked confused. “Daddy says it’s wrong to lie. I was polite by calling it a fib.

Now Effie was curious about her daughter’s logic. “What’s the difference between a lie and a fib?

Hailey chewed her lip. “A lie is saying “Daddy, I didn’t spill your liquor bottle, you must have done it yourself. That’s a really naughty thing to say because Daddy can’t always remember what happens when he’s drunk. A fib would be “Daddy, you did a good job curling my hair when he doesn’t. That’s just not hurting feelings.

“Did you ever lie to Daddy about when he was drunk? Effie asked. Hailey blushed. “Yes. He asked me again and then I told the truth. He said what I did was bad and I would never be punished for spilling or breaking something on accident but I would be punished for lying. I promised him I wouldn’t lie again and he said we could pretend like it never happened.

Effie was surprised Haymitch never mentioned that incident to her. He usually left all discipline to her. “Well Sweetie, we are in the Capitol and you never accuse anyone of lying. It’s very rude.

Later on she and her sister Ellie decided to take Hailey to the huge toystore. The child was overwhelmed. She had a lot of toys, even her Daddy spoiled her with them but he never took her inside a Capitol toystore. When he took her in the small store in 12 he only let her pick two things. One from Mommy and one from him. It was a big deal on Remembrance day when he let her pick four toys. Remembrance Day used to be Reaping Day and he’d give his Princess anything she wanted on that day.

She took over an hour and narrowed it down to five toys. Another child came over and said. “Why are you taking so long? Are you poor?

 

Hailey was used to being the richest girl around. “No, I’m just picking my two toys.

“You can only have two??? Why are you in the store? Are you grounded?

Now Hailey was really confused. This girl didn’t make any sense. “No. If I was grounded I would be in my room. Although she wasn’t entirely sure. She’d never been grounded. Her mother sometimes took TV away or put her in time out if she misbehaved. Daddy yelled and threatened a lot but didn’t really punish her. Except for one time when she was three. He gave her a spanking for shaking him awake. The first, most important rule of the house was never wake Daddy up with your hands.

The girl said. “Then why are you only getting two toys.

Hailey shrugged. “That’s my Daddy’s rule.

“What’s his name?

“Haymitch Abernathy.

The girl‘s mother walked over. “The Victor can’t afford to keep his child in toys. How cheap is he?

Aunt Ellie came over. “Hailey isn’t serious, fill your cart dear. You know Daddy will buy whatever you want.

Hailey rushed around the store piling doll after doll into the cart. When her mother saw her she said.

“Hailey, that’s a lot to choose from, we don’t have all day.

“Aunt Ellie said Daddy would get anything I want.

“Are you fibbing young lady?

“No Mommy.

Effie tracked her sister down to get the story.

“Her father will go through the roof when he sees all that.

He can afford it.

“That’s not the point. He doesn’t want her to be a brat.

Effie told her daughter the cart was too much and she could have seven things but no more. Hailey complained but threatening to call Daddy quieted her down. Hailey had figured out that all money came from Daddy even though he didn’t have a job. He got paid to be a “Victor.”

The next day Effie took her to a Designer shop. The same designer that made her clothes for the Victory Tour. He was thrilled to see Effie and wanted to make Hailey a Mommy and me outift. It came with wigs, Effie knew her husband would fight about that but Hailey looked so cute.

When they got home to 12 Haymitch met them at the train but couldn’t carry all the packages home himself.

“Did you leave anything in the stores? He teased.

“Well, I hadn’t been in a while and it was Hailey’s first time.

When all the boxes arrived he counted the toys. 

“Did you have a birthday in the Capitol Princess?

Hailey giggled.

‘Daddy I just turned four last month.

“That’s a lot of toys young lady. I don’t think you need any birthday gifts until you’re ten.

Hailey hoped Daddy was teasing and when he picked her up and kissed her, she was sure of it.

“Why don’t we put on a fashion show for Daddy? Effie suggested.

They got into their matching dresses and came downstairs. Haymitch rolled his eyes. “Baby’s first wig?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14592857588)

“I’m a big girl Daddy.

“You certainly look like a big girl.

“Isn’t my wig pretty?

“Your real hair is prettier. He said. “But my girls look beautiful.

Haymitch saw one more box. “What’s that?

Effie sighed. “Her grandmother bought it. Don’t get mad.

Effie helped her daughter get changed and when she came down Haymitch gasped. His four year old looked like a Capitol showgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14777117084)

“Don’t you like it Daddy?

“No. Go upstairs and change right now.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14777103364)

“Daddy, Grandma says it’s the height of fashion.

“Hailey, I want you out of that right now.

“But Daddy.

“Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy, last chance, go up and change right now.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14799284453)

“Listen to your father. Effie said. I told you Daddy might think it’s too grown up

Hailey stomped upstairs mumbling under her breath.

Haymitch turned to Effie. “Her grandmother bought her that?

“Yes.”

“I wouldn’t let you out in public in that thing let alone my daughter.

“Be careful Haymitch…I promised to love, honor and cherish, not obey.

“Effie that’s not appropriate for a respectable woman never mind a little girl.

“It is a bit much.

Hailey came down in her denim clothes. She was sulking and had her arms folded.

Haymitch smiled. “Much better Sweetheart. 

“You hate my Capitol dress.” Hailey said.

“Yes, I do.

“You hate everything about the Capitol, I’m half Capitol and I think it’s pretty, so do you hate me?

“Hailey don’t be disrespectful. Effie reprimanded.

Haymitch waved Effie off and sat down and patted his lap. “Hailey come here.

She hesitated but he didn’t seem mad so she climbed on his lap.

“Daddy doesn’t hate one drop of you. I don’t hate one drop of Mommy and I don’t hate the Capitol…anymore.

“I think you’re fibbing Daddy.

Effie yelled from the other room “Hailey!”

Haymitch chuckled. “Maybe I am…I’m trying not to be mad at the Capitol. You are just too young for a dress like that.

“When will I be old enough?

“Never in my opinion. Eighteen in your mother’s.

“That’s a long way away.

“I know Princess. Little girls in 12 don’t dress like that and while you’re half Capitol you’re also half 12 and since we live in 12.…..Sometimes,,,,just sometimes I make up 51 percent of the rules.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14592745179)

“But I have to listen to you and Mommy the same. Hailey said.

“Yes…but Mommy had 51 percent say when you were in the Capitol. That’s why you have so many toys and a wig. You know how I feel about wigs.

“You hate them.

“But you were in the Capitol with Mommy and it’s okay for little girls to wear them in the Capitol. I’m letting you keep everything but the gold dress. Is that fair?

“Yes Daddy. Can I wear the gold dress next month at Aunt Ellie’s wedding in the Capitol? Since it’s okay for little girls to wear it in the Capitol.

He backed himself into a corner. Effie came in and rescued him.

“Hailey, I agree with Daddy that you are too young for that dress so the answer is no from both of us. You can have a new dress. I’ll call my designer friend and Daddy will approve the sketches first.

“Can it be gold colored?

“Yes.

“What will we tell Grandma?

Effie smiled. “We’ll fib and tell Grandma it was too small on you.

Hailey laughed. “Okay, can I show Daisy all my toys?

“I’ll call Delly and ask her to bring Daisy over but don’t show off….dear. 

“I won’t Mommy. I promise. She kissed her father on the cheek, hugged her mother and scampered upstairs.

“Thank you.’ Haymitch said.

“You’re welcome. You get to handle all the teenage rebellion yourself.

“I better enjoy four while I can.


End file.
